Red Eye 2: Revenge
by watermelonsquash
Summary: After 2 years Lisa Reisert's life has finally returned to normal. However her world is turned upside down when a dark figure from her past returns with more on his mind than revenge.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm echoed through the dark jail cells, waking the prisoners. Footsteps could be heard as the guards ran down the hallways with their radios crackling updates. Cheers began to rise up from those still locked in their cells as soon as they realized what was going on. A prisoner had escaped. The warden could be heard screaming all the way up on the top floor. Gunshots were fired and dogs were released. The Florida State Penitentiary was in a state of chaos as one of it's highly guarded prisoners disappeared from the maximum security cell which had held him moments before.

The man ran down the darkened hallway towards the door at the end. Freedom was so close he could taste it. He heard the guards thundering above. Knowing they were too stupid to check down here for him he slowed his pace and caught his breath. His hand rested on the door knob and he pulled out a key. If this didn't work he was as good as dead. The key slid in easily and slowly turned clicking the door open. He breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked whatever idiot had given the sewer pipe floor a door out to the open and put only a key lock on it. Looking back at the prison, the man disappeared into the night.

Moonlight shined down on his face, revealing the large scar on his neck. Jackson Rippner had escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lisa? LISA!"�

Lisa's head shot up from the desk covered in papers she had been napping on. Cynthia looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just super tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night or something" Lisa answered back yawning.

"Well I hate to bother you but Mr. Reyes just checked out and trashed his room again," Cynthia let out a nervous chuckle, "I need your approval to charge his card."

"Of course. I'll be right out." Standing up, Lisa looked around the cluttered mess on her desk. She had recently been promoted to senior manager of the hotel and hadn't quite sorted out all her papers yet. She smiled down at the picture of her standing next to her dad in front of his new house. She had finally persuaded him to sell his house and move closer to the beach. _Too many bad memories in that place_ Lisa shuddered remembering what had happened to her two years ago. Sometimes she still woke up in cold sweats, afraid someone was in her house. She always calmed herself down remembering that someone was behind bars in a maximum security prison and wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. The ringing of a phone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lisa Reisert, how may I help you?"

"Leese?"

"Oh, hey Dad" Lisa smiled. 

"I was just calling to make sure we're on for dinner tonight."

Lisa sunk into her chair, "That was tonight? I'm so sorry Dad, I completely forgot."

"Hey it's no problem, are you still up for it?"

"How about we take a raincheck? I'm about ready to crash right now."

"Oh, okay we can do that."

"I'm really sorry dad, I'll make it up to you I promise"

"Don't worry about it honey. I'll talk to you later."

�"Bye, Dad" Hanging up the phone, Lisa got out of her chair and on the way out of her office threw her coffee cup in the garbage. The low hum of guests chatting as they checked in or walked to the elevators was comforting to her. Today had been a busy day for the Miami Lux Atlantic and she could feel it in her feet. She couldn't wait to go home and soak in a warm bath and rub her aching legs. Cynthia waved her over to her computer and Lisa quickly typed in her authorization code and finished the transaction.�

"All set!"

"Thanks so much Lisa. And are you sure your really okay?" Cynthia asked, worriedly 

"I'm fine, it's just.." Lisa hesitated for a second, "I don't know. I feel weird. I've been having those dreams again."

Cynthia's eyes widened, "But- but I thought those stopped?"

"They did!" Lisa snapped back. Cynthia looked down, "I mean, I did stop having them a couple months ago. But they've started up again."

"And when you have these dreams," Cynthia started slowly, "do you see...Him"

"Look it's been over two years since it happened," Lisa quickly avoided the question, "And I'm totally fine. A-Okay. I've just been pretty stressed with this new job and thats all this is. So I'm just going to go home and get some sleep and everything will be great." She finished, almost trying to convince herself instead of her worried friend.

"All right.." Cynthia sounded skeptical, "Why don't you just go home a little early? I can finish up your shift here."

"Thanks, Cynthia." Lisa smiled kindly. She grabbed her bag from her office and headed out to the employee parking lot. Since it was in the middle of a shift the lot was full, but no one was around. Lisa unlocked her car and got in. She felt like something wasn't right and quickly snapped her head up. Looking around, she didn't notice anything out of place and chided herself on being so paranoid. Her eyes passed over an old man sitting on a bench facing her and started the car. As she drove past him she saw him looking at her and gave him a small smile. 

The man smiled back as she drove away and thought to himself, "Oh how I've missed you Leese." 


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa watched the cup of noodles rotate around in the microwave. The reflection of her face caught her attention and she leaned in closer. Were her eyes always this tired looking? She sighed and popped open the door, grabbing her dinner. Before she headed into the living room, Lisa poured a glass of water and dumped her noodles into a bowl. She had just set down her food when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

There was silence. Lisa's heartbeat began to accelerate and her palms were moist. Calm down, she told herself. She took a deep breath and tried her hardest to keep her voice from shaking. "Hello?" She asked again.

"Leese?!" A voice yelled, it sounded like Cynthia but there was so much background noise that Lisa couldn't tell.

"Cynthia?" Lisa asked confused.

"Leese?" Cynthia's voice crackled and Lisa immediately relaxed. She slumped on the couch and waited for her heart to return to normal.

"Cynthia, what's going on? Can I call you back later?"

"LISA?! IS THAT YOU?" Cynthia yelled.

"Cynthia, yes it's me. Look why don't you get somewhere where you can hear me." Lisa smiled and laughed a little at Cynthia. Over the past two years they had gotten quite close. Cynthia had always been there for Lisa during her nightmare period and Lisa wouldn't have made it through the whole Jackson fiasco without her. She shivered involuntarily as Jackson's name went through her head.

"LISA? HANG ON. I'M GOING TO FIND A SPOT SO I CAN HEAR YOU."

Lisa smiled again and waited for Cynthia. She heard the music become more faint and finally Cynthia spoke again.

"Whew, sorry about that. Lisa?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, making sure you were still there."

"Where are you Cyn?"

"I'm at some bar downtown, listen Leese, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Are you okay? What do you need?" Lisa suddenly started to worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Cynthia assured her, knowing how freaked out Lisa was bound to get. "I just need.." Cynthia paused, "A ride."

Lisa laughed suddenly, "Thats all? Oh god, Cynthia you scared me for a second. I was just about to eat, do you think you can call a cab or something?"

"Well I was going to do that but," Cynthia hesitated for a second and lowered her voice, "There's this creepy guy here and I'm just getting a bad vibe from him. He keeps staring at me and I'm afraid he'll try to follow me home or something. My friends left to go somewhere else and I'm scared Leese. Please come."

Her voice quivered and Lisa immediately wanted to take back her words. Cynthia had always supported Lisa and even used to come over in the middle of the night when she was scared. How could she not go and help her out now?

"Alright, which bar are you at Cyn? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Carrigans, on fifteenth street."

"I'm on my way out the door now, just hang on and go to the girls bathroom or something to hide out if you want."

Cynthia laughed, "Okay Lisa. Thanks by the way. I'm sorry I'm making you do this."

"No, no, no. Don't even worry about it. I'll see you soon." Lisa hung up and grabbed her keys. She eyed her dinner and sighed, knowing it'd be waiting for her when she got back. She got in her car and waited for the garage door to open before backing out. As she sped away she noticed a black car a few driveways down with someone sitting in the passengers seat. Odd, she thought and wondered who was behind the tinted windshield. Carrigans wasn't hard to find and soon Lisa was entering the smoky bar. Music was pounding from the stereo and Lisa resisted the urge to put her hands over her ears. Quickly, she made her way to the bathroom located at the back of the bar.

"Cynthia?" She called, once inside.

A stall door opened and Cynthia poked her head out. "Oh Lisa! I'm so glad you're here. Can we please go?"

Lisa smiled and nodded and they left the bathroom together. They were almost to the exit of the bar when an obviously drunk, fat man blocked their path.

"Oh no." Cynthia muttered under her breath.

"Hey sugarpumkin, where ya' headed?" The man drawled on, the liquor obvious on his breath.

Lisa laughed and turned to Cynthia, "This is who you were afraid of?"

Cynthia nodded quickly as the man widened his eyes and placed his palm on his chest. "Afraid of? Little old moi? Rachel I am shocked at you."

Lisa raised her eyebrows._ Rachel?_ She mouthed as she pushed past the man.

Cynthia chuckled, "Once he started bothering me I told him my name was Rachel." She looked down. Lisa started laughing and put her arm around her friend.

"Oh, what would I do without you?" Cynthia smiled and the two women got in the car.

Lisa dropped Cynthia off at her house and then drove home. When she turned into her driveway her headlights flashed across the black car showing it's empty seat. Guess they decided to go inside, Lisa muttered as she parked her car. The lights inside were still on from when she left and her soup lay on the table, untouched. She dropped her keys in the basket by the phone and noticed the new message light flashing. She pressed the play button as she picked up her mail from earlier that day.

"Hey Lisa, it's me." Her dad's voice filled the room. "I was just calling to check up on you. You seemed stressed earlier. Is everything okay? I know you hate it when I ask but if you ever need anything just, give me a call. Also Janine is coming over for dinner on tuesday and she wanted to know if you'd like to come. She really likes you Leese and um she's-well she's really great isn't she?" Lisa smiled at her dad's voice and laughed to herself. Her dad had met Janine a few months ago and already he had fallen for her. They were perfect for each other and thankfully she seemed about as in love with him as he was with her. "Anyway, call me back love." A loud beep played, followed by the next message.

"Hello Ms. Reisert. This is Officer Lowden from the Federal Investigations office." Lisa froze, holding the stack of mail. "I was calling to inform you that a Mr. Jackson Rippner has escaped our holding facilities. We've got our best men on this case, however in the case that Mr. Rippner contacts you in any way please call our office immediately at 903-555-8302. The chance that he is in your vicinity is highly unlikely but if Mr. Rippner is seen in your area we'll send police escorts over-" The mail slid out of Lisa's hand as she tuned the rest of the message out. Time seemed to slow down as the world fell silent around her. Her heart beat loudly in her ear. Her muscles had frozen and she quickly pressed stop on the message machine. She couldn't listen to anymore. Moving on autopilot she picked up the phone to call her dad but the line was dead. At that moment the doorbell rang and Lisa's head snapped up. She stood there a moment then with a wave of relief remembered the police Officer Lowden had promised to send. She ran to the door and flung it open.

Two piercing blue eyes stared back at her. A scream rose in her throat but was stopped when Jackson suddenly slammed his hand to her throat and pushed her against the wall. Without breaking eye contact he slammed the door closed with his foot, still crushing her neck against the wall.

His body was pressed up against hers as she stared in horror at him. He smiled at her and tilted his head, his lips practically touching her exposed neck.

"Hey Leese," He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. His hand moved from her neck to covering her mouth. "Told you this wasn't over." He smiled as Lisa screamed, and though his hand muffled the sound it did nothing to hide the terror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Real quick update: Hey everyone thank you SO much for the reviews and favoriting (is that a word? haha). Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been super busy so to make it up to you I promise to work extra hard and get new chapters up asap! I love all your feedback and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story :)**

Lisa stood, pinned against the wall by her captor as she fearfully looked into the eyes of a man she thought was out of her life for good. Her hands clutched the wall, desperate for something to hold onto. Fear pulsed through her body.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to open the door for strangers Leese?" Jackson teased as he threw her on the floor. Her head slammed into the other side of the hallway causing the plaster to crack from the force. Lisa raised her hand to the back of her head and felt blood. She gasped in pain and tried to get up. Jackson pulled her up by her shirt and brought her back to his face.

"Miss me?" He asked laughing at her as she struggled against his arm. Lisa gathered her strength and using all her force, kneed him in the thigh. Jackson let out a groan and loosened his grip for a moment, giving Lisa the chance to escape. She ran down the hallway, headed for the kitchen where a door would lead her outside. Jackson caught up with her a few feet later, tackling her to the floor. She screamed in protest as she struggled underneath him. Her hands began to claw at his face, or anywhere else she could reach, and Jackson soon pinned them to the ground over her head.

"I've missed you so much, you know that? Every single day I was _locked up_," Jackson sneered down at her, out of breath from fighting. She stared in horror at his neck which was hovering over her face. He noticed her gaze and laughed. "Oh yeah, remember this?" He asked, motioning towards his scar, "I figure fair is fair. It's time to give you a little something to remember me by." Lisa thrust against him as hard as she could, hoping to throw him off of her, with no success. He laughed, "You always did have a bit of fight in you."

Jackson pulled a gun out of the back of his pants and smiled. Lisa's heart stopped and her body froze in a chilling combination of fear and shock.

"Oh, please," He spit at her after seeing her expression. "You think I'm going to kill you right now?" He said almost as if he were talking to a dumb child, "Where's the fun in that? I've waited 2 years for this Lisa,"

With that he slapped the gun into the top of her skull, smacking her head to the side. Her eyes drooped closed as her mind drifted away from consciousness. Jackson grabbed her body and propped it up against the hallway. A foggy haze washed over her body and she could feel herself pulling away from reality into blackness.

Suddenly she could feel Jackson's lips on her ear, whispering "I'm going to savor every moment of this," and with that, she slumped lifelessly against the wall.


End file.
